Reunion
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: UA Misa fue invitada a su 10 reunion de la secundaria.. Ella tiene una buena vida hasta ahora y esta ansiosa de mostrar su fabulosa carrera a todos los perdedores que recuerda. Pero desgraciadamente para Mia, algunos de sus compañero cambiaron.
1. Chapter 1

UA Misa fue invitada a su 10 reunion de la secundaria.. Ella tiene una buena vida hasta ahora y esta ansiosa de mostrar su fabulosa carrera a todos los perdedores que recuerda. Pero desgraciadamente para Mia, algunos de sus compañero cambiaron.

Humor/Romance

Rated K+

**Advertencia: Este fic es propiedad de su autor/a (al que no recuerdo el Nick uuU) y Death Note de Ohba y Obata. Yo solo traduzco.**

Misa estaba emocionada por haber recibido una invitación a la reunión de la secundaria. Ella había echo muchas cosas en diez años desde la secundaria. Era una exitosa modelo reconocida por todo el mundo. Dudaba que sus compañeros de clase hubieran echo algo tan espectacular. En la secundaria, ella había sido la chica mas linda en toda la escuela. Todo el mundo quería salir con ella. Solo unos pocos se habían ganado su aprobación.

Misa sonrió mientras salía de su apartamento para comprar algo fabuloso para vestir en la reunión. Ella todavía era la chica mas linda de la clase y lo probaría cuando se mostrara con unos geniales modelos de ropa.

Cuando Misa volvió de su paseo de compras, se acostó en la cama, recostandose en su estomago. Saco su anuario de la graduación y lo hojeo un rato.

Si, recordaba a Takada. Estúpida Takada, ella nunca seria tan linda como Misa. Oh, y Ryuuzaky, el chico raro que siempre se sentaba solo a comier sobres de azúcar que se robaba de la cafetería. Y Light, el nerdo que intento invitar a Misa al baile. Eso era de risa. ¿Light Yagami, el de los frenos y capitán del equipo e ajedrez? Misa no habría ido al baile con el ni aunque le pagaran. A ella no le importaba su perfecta marca puntual o sus derechas columnas de "A's". Misa no estaría con tal perdedor ni muerta. Por supuesto, el y Ryuuzaky tuvieron que ir juntos al baile y demostrar lo patéticos que eran que ni si quiera pudieron conseguir citas. Y Matsuda, el idiota que derramo su soda en el frente de la blusa de Misa el día que se suponía que iba a audicionar para entrar al equipo de porristas. Y la lista seguía y seguía. La secundaria ciertamente tenía su grupo de perdedores.

Misa sonrio para si misma. Si, no había manera que sus compañeros tuvieran algún logro comparable a los de ella. Era una gran modelo, usaba las mejore ropas, atraía a los chicos ms atractivos. De hecho, tal vez debería llevar uno de sus sexys novios a la reunión solo para mostrarle a Takada lo verdaderamente fabulosa que era.

Mientras Misa marco el número de unos de los mas lindos chicos que conocía, pensó sobre que mas necesitaba preparar para la reunión. Necesitaba una manicura y una pedicura, por supuesto. Y necesitaba tener su cabello arreglado pronto. Oh, y su auto necesitaba ser lavado de nuevo. Seria terrible si se mostrara en un sucio BMW rosado. Debería quedar flamante y extra brillante, solo para mostrar a sus compañeros lo perfecta que era su vida.

Misa rodo sobre su estomago y gruño. Raoul no estaba contestando el teléfono. Bien, invitaría a Reiko a ir con ella,

Misa chillo encantada cuando Reiko contesto. -Rei-rei, tengo un favor que pedirte.-ronroneo.-Sera algo muy divertiiido.

Misa escucho a Reiko brevemente.-No, tontito. Sexo no. Hey, ¿hola? ¡¿Hola!-Misa gruño y colgó su rosado teléfono en la mesa de luz. Bien, ella no saldría con el de todas formas. Hombres, todo lo que quieren es sexo. Pero no importa. Se divertiría sin el. Quien sabe, tal vez uno de los viejos novios de Misa de la secundaria estaría ahí. Y tal vez serian menos cretino de lo que solían ser en la escuela. Noo, seria mejor solo ir y reírse de cuan patética resulto ser la vida de todos ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Misa camino orgullosa adentro del pequeño y lastimoso cuarto que estaba siendo usaba para la reunión. Algún oscuro country club o parecido. Bien, lo que sea. Todo el mundo la miro mientras ingresaba. Era la única con minifalda. Nadie más se veía tan bien como ella.

Los ojos de Takada siguieron a Misa mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Oh si, Takada estaba taaaaan celosa. Misa lo sabia.

Misa estaba encantada de que en verdad hubiera un piso de baile. Era justo como en la graduación, solo que mas pintoresco. Y todos usan esa ropa horriblemente conservativa y tenían pequeños niños corriendo por todos lados. ¡Gack! Bien, Misa todavía era soltera y disfrutando la vida.

Misa bailo con algunos tipos que todavía seguían solteros y se puso al tanto de lo que todos hicieron después de la secundaria. Por supuesto, Misa estaba en lo correcto. Ninguno había echo nada remotamente genial y se veían impresionados cuando se enteraban de la carrera de modelaje de Misa.

Matsuda quiso bailar con ella, pero Misa lo rechazo. No dejaría que le pisaran los pies de nuevo. Humillado, Matsuda se retiro a un cómodo sofá marrón que había cerca para beber ponche y engancharse en la charla.

Misa se estaba divirtiendo. Ponche y galletas gratis y mostrar su fabulosa nueva vida. ¿Que podría ser mejor?

Bien, "mejor" había justamente entrado por la puerta.

Misa parpadeo sorprendida cuando el cuarto quedo en silencio. Repentinamente, la atención de todo el mundo no estaba enfocada en ella. ¿Que había pasado?

Misa se volvió y vio quien había llegado. Inmediatamente, su boca se abrió completamente. ¿Quien era el sexy con gafas negras? ¡Misa quería saberlo ahora! No recordaba a nadie tan atractivo en la secundaria.

El guapo castaño tranquilamente camino al cuarto y acepto una copa de ponche de una de las que las chicas desesperadamente querían darle. Incluso la forma en la que bebía el ponche era sexy.

Misa quería ir hasta él y ofrecerle su numero telefónico, pero el sexy hombre fue rápidamente rodeado por fans, elogiando su éxito. La vida era injusta.

De repente el hombre llamo a alguien. -¡Hey, Ryuuzaky! Ven a unirte a la fiesta.

El mar de admiradoras se retiro unos pies mientras un pálido extraño de cabello negro, con jeans y una holgada camiseta deambulo por allí.

El dios de la sensualidad paso su brazo por los hombres del pálido fenómeno y lo beso en la mejilla. –Prometiste de te quedarías por aquí un rato, ¿recuerdas?

-Supongo que si, Raito-kun.-murmuro Ryuuzaky.

Misa estaba estupefacta ¿Este era Light Yagami, el nerdo capitán del club de ajedrez que ella había rehusado ir con el a la graduación? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan guapo?

La reunión continúo sin mayores incidentes. Las admiradas fans se rindieron mientras Light y Ryuuzaky se sentaron en un sofá y empezaron a besarse ávidamente.

La música sonada de fondo, la misma que había tocado en la graduación. Varias personas estaban bailando, pero Misa no se sentía con ganas ya de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndose celosa de Ryuuzaky.

Light y Ryuuzaky estaban prácticamente sentados en el regazo del otro, besándose como si todavía fueran adolecentes. Era repúgnate, en serio. ¿Como podía Light querer más Ryuuzaky que a ella?

Misa lentamente fue hasta el sofá. –¿Light?- le llamo.

Light le dio un breve vistazo y continúo besando a Ryuuzaky.

Misa hizo una mueca y le sacudió el hombre con mas fuerza.

Con un agravado suspiro, Light se separo de Ryuuzaky y se limpio la saliva de su mejilla. –¿Si?

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto Misa dulcemente.

-Uh, no. ¿Ryuuzaky?

Ryuuzaky sacudió la cabeza. –Todas las chicas eran iguales para mí en la secundaria.

Light sonrió y beso la frente del moreno. –En eso tienes razón.

-Yo era a la que quisiste invitar al baile de la graduación.- Misa le ayudo a recordar.

Light arrugo su atractiva ceja.- Oh… uhh… tal vez. Ryuu, ¿era ella a la que me desafiaste a invitar? ¿La capitán de las porristas?

-Eso creo.-Ryuuzaky afirmo.

Misa enarco su cejas.-¿Te desafiaron a invitarme? ¿Tu no querias hacerlo?

-No, diablos no.- Light se rio.- Ryuu y yo ya habias planeado ir juntos de todas maneras. Se que todos pensaron que era gracioso, dos chicos yendo a la graduación juntos, pero nos divertimos mucho y todavía seguimos juntos.

-¿Como puedes querer a ese fenómeno mas que a Misa?- lloriqueo Misa.

Light la miro. –Porque suceda que este fenómeno es mi novio y me quiso tal como era cuando era un nerdo. ¿Verdad, Ryuu?

Ryuuzaky asintio su repuesta y comenzó a atacar el cuello de de Light con su dientes.

Misa se desplomo en un silla. Todas las parejas estaban bailando juntas o sentadas en sofás tomadas de las manos. Ella estaña completamente sola. La vida era tan injusta.

Miko:Jajajajajajjaaajaaajjaahhh como te quedo el ojo? Ejem ejem lo siento, pero da un poco de bronca las chicas que se creen la gran cosa solo por tener una cara bonita, pero no pueden tenerlo todo, para que aprendas Misa! Jajaja

Se que muchas esperan el ultimo capitulo de L Bello Durmiente, yo también lo hago u.u pero es que muchas cosas pasaron, primero no pude sacar ningún examen en vacaciones, cosa que me deprimió bastante, luego me estuve preparando para una convención de anime e hice cosplay de Ulquiorra (Bleach) y fue genial! Y bueh, ando de vaga leyendo fanfics que tenia olvidados, pero yo quiero terminar L Bello Durmiente de veras! Asi que me pondré las pilas y tratare de tenerlo terminado y publicado este mes.

Este fic es una pequeña traducción que tenia ganas de hacer, ojala les gustara, a mi si.

Nos vemos y tengan suerte en lo que hagan y no dejen de estudiar XD

Niko.


End file.
